


Here Without You

by MorningOwl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bragging, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pre-Calamity, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningOwl/pseuds/MorningOwl
Summary: She was beautiful. Golden locks gently caressing her face, royal blue marking her different from everyone else, and soft eyes that had something about them. Revali had to catch himself from gawking.AU where Revali has a crush on Zelda





	1. We'll Meet Again

The princess’ arrival marked a day everyone in the village knew was coming. The threat of Ganon loomed over Hyrule. Normally, the princess visiting would be cause for celebration, but everyone was somber. Children hid in their huts, and all the men and women bowed to her in respect before scurrying off to their homes to await the news. The only Rito that hadn’t greeted the princess was, well, the most important one.

Revali sat on the railing of the landing. He knew the princess and Kaneli were talking about him. They needed someone to pilot one of those machines brought out of the ground a few years ago. It was only logical that they picked Revali. He was the most skilled archer of all the Rito, he was well respected, he trained every day, and he had a gift that no other being in Hyrule had.

He thought this was going to be a glorious day, however. This was his time to prove himself to all of Hyrule, get the recognition he deserved. But no, it was a chilly, overcast day with the threat of ruin looming over them. He never wanted to admit his fears, but Revali figured saying he was fearful of what Ganon could do, that was okay. He had more, however. More than he would ever admit.

His biggest problem was he wasn’t perfect. He was still working on his gift, working for far too many hours too many days of the week. He hadn’t perfected his ascent into the sky. And this could be his doom. He was going to accept the position, of course, but that meant he would need to work even harder to ensure he could fight Ganon. And he was most afraid of what would happen if he wasn’t perfect.

He saw the princess make her way to the landing. Revali stood up, and bowed to her. When he looked up, he expected to see a Hylian, must as all of them looked. But, oh Hylia save him, but what he saw took him by surprise. She was beautiful. Golden locks gently caressing her face, royal blue marking her different from everyone else, and soft eyes that had something about them. Revali had to catch himself from gawking.

“Y-your highness.”

“Hello, Revali, is it?” Her voice was sweet like honey candy and sticky buns. He almost got lost in it.

He nodded. “Yes, Revali, best archer of all the Rito.”

She gave him a smile and a giggle. “I shall have to see you in action sometime. But, as you probably know, I have something larger to ask you.”

“Yes?”

“A few years ago, the Sheikah and the Royal Family worked to remove large machines from the earth. They will be instrumental in fighting Calamity Ganon.”

Revali couldn’t help himself. “And you want me to pilot one of these machines?”

“Yes. It would be Vah Medoh.”

“Vah Medoh you say…” Revali began to pace on the landing, one arm behind him and the other on his chin. Maybe if he didn’t look at her, he could keep a straight head. “I saw the machines once before. Which one is Vah Medoh?”

“The large bird. I do belie--”

“Just because I am a Rito does not mean I immediately should be attached to the bird.”

The Princess took a deep breath. “It seems that Vah Medoh has the ability to fly. I am looking into how such a large machine can stay suspended in the air, but, your ability would make you the best candidate for the task. Unless, of course, I heard wrong?”

That shut Revali up. He froze his stride. The wet air filled his lungs, although to him, it felt like jelly. She was smarter than he realized. Even though he had his back turned towards her, he could feel her eyes bore into his body. “You heard correctly. I am the only Rito with the ability to create an updraft.”

“Then Vah Medoh would be the best option.”

“… It would.” It was becoming harder and harder for Revali to say no. “How would I assist?”

“The Divine Beasts would attack Ganon, while our Knight with the Darkness sealing sword attacks him head on. You would then support him-”

Revali whipped around in a sudden rage. “Support?” Him?! Support? He didn’t work every day to near exhaustion to play a background role. He didn’t fight to be kicked to the ground while others took credit. So what if a Knight had a sword? They needed more than a sword to destroy Ganon.

The Rito froze, however, when Zelda rushed up to him. She took his wings in her hands, and he nearly melted right there. Her skin was soft and her hands were warm on this chilly day. Her eyes were pleading, begging for help. “We must protect the precious life of this land from the Calamity’s grasp at all costs. Hyrule needs you, Revali.”

All of his focus was on the look in her eyes. The fear and hope and desperation that swam there. The shine of tears that held the fate of Hyrule in them.

He couldn’t say no to that.

Well, he could make her wait for it.

“Revali, you’re shivering. Are you cold?” He had known her for not more than ten minutes, and she already cared for him. No wonder she was beloved.

“No, I just… this is a big undertaking. This could mean my life.”

“… I know. And I’m sorry there is such a big risk. I just-”

“It is not your fault, Princess. I know you are doing everything to defeat Ganon. I just need a few days to think on your proposition.”

Zelda nodded, seeming to take his excuse. He was just glad he didn’t have to admit the real reason for his shivering. “Of course, Revali.”

“Thank you.”

“I am to go to the Gerudo next. I can return in a week’s time. Will you have your answer by then?”

Revali nodded.

“Wonderful. I shall return then for your answer.”

Revali watched her walk back up the steps, away from the landing. Her hair swayed in the wind, and, just before she walked back up the winding pathways, she waved goodbye at him. Revali waved back, but found he was frozen in his spot. A week. He had a week to prove to her he was the best option for the job. She was so passionate about what she spoke about. She moved him in ways he didn’t believe Hylians could. He wanted to see her more. Spend more time with her.

Protect her.


	2. Eight Miles High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali exercises his gift

He worked himself to exhaustion. What use was a gift if he couldn’t control it?

Revali hit the ground under him with his wing. He kept trying and trying and trying with no avail. He couldn’t fight Ganon while stumbling around like a child during their first flight. That was the surefire way to get himself killed.

But… he also felt something else. He felt a need to… impress Zelda. No, not impress. His feats as an archer were impressive to anyone. Surely she was already in awe of his skills. But, he felt the need to make her proud, in a way. She, and all of Hyrule, really, chose him to free them from the scourge in the land. He needed to live up to such a monumental task. He needed to prove to her he could handle this battle.

He flew up into the sky on a column of air. Revali felt himself climb higher and higher. Right when he felt he was near the top, so close to where he could fly out of it, he lost his balance. What was a slight wobble turned into a disaster, and he flew around like a fly caught in a whirlwind. He felt the cold snap of air as he was thrown out of it, although that was nothing compared to the sting of hitting the rocks beneath him.

Revali winced, slowly lifting himself up onto his wings. He was disgusted with himself. How could he work this hard and not get what should be so simple?

“Not enough! I must stay in the eye of the whirlwind… must push myself harder…”

Just when he thought his embarrassment couldn’t get worse, he heard the distinctive sound of horse hooves. Wonderful, now the person he had to make proud saw his utter failure.

“You know, your Highness… it’s rude to eavesdrop.” Revali groaned as he stood, He was still sore from the fall, but he would have at least some dignity in front of the Princess.

“My apologies. I went to the village and I was told I could find you here.” Zelda was polite as ever. Her voice was sweet, and, through the formalities and courtesies, a tinge of concern. Revali let himself dwell on it for just a second.

It would be so nice if he heard that for him more. As much as he knew he was the best, and he thought himself as indestructible, he knew he wasn’t. He could get injured just the same. Sympathy seemed so rare; it was nice to hear it from someone of such a high status as the Princess. It made his heart do a small flip. Not that Revali would let anyone know he thought that. “You have need of me. To defeat Calamity Ganon. To slay the beast once and for all… it would be my great pleasure.”

The smile Zelda gave him almost made him weak-kneed right there. He could see the relief on her face, as well as some genuine joy. The princess wasn’t known for her bubbly happiness, so seeing something to pure and tender from her felt like Revali just scaled a monument. He was about to get lost in her expression, but he had to remain focused.

“Thank you, Revali. If we work together, I’m certain we will be able to defeat-”

“However!”

This was his chance. To make up for his blunder earlier. To show the Princess she picked the correct Rito for the job. To show Zelda he was worthy of her time. To tell himself he deserved all of this. He got into position, holding it for a beat. The column of wind formed beneath him, and he flew into the air. He spun in the eye of column, letting the wind carry him. He climbed closer and closer to the top. He could feel his adrenaline rushing, timing every moment with his heartbeat. He almost lost his balance, but he looked up, and there he was. At the very top.

He flew up, out of the whirlwind, spreading his wings to slow himself down, and show the Princess below he could do it. He mastered this gift.

And in, a brief moment, decided he could throw pleasantries out the window and show her what he was really made of.

He dove down, pulling out his bow and arrows. He got the first three, letting himself freefall as he hit them. He reached the bottom of the landing, using his gift again to give him the power necessary to go more. He circled the area, flying at a speed unimaginable, hitting each target with pinpoint accuracy. He could feel the rush of it all, explosions around him, going off like fireworks. Once he hit every one, he flew out of the smoke. He could see Zelda’s astonished face, and there were butterflies in his stomach.

He landed on the railing with delicacy and grace, stopping his momentum. With what he just showed her, with the agility he displayed, surely she would see him for what he could truly accomplish.

“I know I play the biggest part in helping that, ahem… that little knight with the darkness sealing sword. Correct? Well, if he loses his confidence after seeing me in action… don’t come crying to me!”

Revali held the image of her bemused smile close to him.


	3. Glory, Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali is named a champion

The castle was grand. Far grander than Revali imagined. Rito village was wonderful, but it had its faults. It was… rustic. While it was technically a city, Revali didn’t feel like it was. It was all wood and rough woven fabrics and sun stained paint. But this castle, and the city around it – now that was something. That was a city beyond compare. Nothing could match the bustle of it, the rush of people going every which way. Revali loved it. And not just because all the children wanted to see him perform what he had decided to call Revali’s Treasure.

He stood in front of the court, listening to the King pronounce them as Champions. It was a bunch of nonsense, if anyone asked Revali. Anyone could be given a title, but being a Champion took unmatched skill and dedication. Ceremonies did nothing to really aid in the fight.

Still, Revali had to go through with it. Hylians were such sticklers for ceremony. He couldn’t complain, he supposed. Zelda gave him this handmade scarf. It bore the image of Vah Medoh, to quite the detail. She was so cute when she handed it to him. It was the royal blue, which she talked for some length on, but her nose got the faintest blush when she told him she remembered he liked scarves, and she hoped he liked this scarf. Revali wanted to squawk in delight, like a chick with their first crush, but he managed to graciously accept it. He did, however, let his feathers linger on hers when she passed it over. Her skin was a soft as it looked.

The other Champions got gifts as well, but they didn’t look nearly as good as Revali’s scarf. Speaking of, this ceremony was the first time he got to meet the champions. The whole day was filled with celebration upon celebration, spending time around his peers. First was this ceremony with the king. When he could, he looked over at the other Champions, observing them. Daruk was exactly as Revali expected. He was large and imposing, but what Goron wasn’t? He should like to see his Protection in action, one day…

Urbosa was powerful. Revali had heard many stories of her and her iron grip on Gerudo. She brought the town to a new age, competing with the Castle Town in terms of influence. Under her, Gerudo Town thrived like never seen before. It was almost a rite of passage for every young girl to go to Gerudo at some point in her life. The town was grand, and they all had Urbosa to thank. Revali could see why.

Mipha was the one that took Revali by surprise. He knew that the Zora aged much slower than others, but the Zora Princess was so… young. She was barely the height of Zelda. She was no where near the age to be queen. She seemed so young and delicate, although Revali knew she wasn’t, if the stories were true. Revali also used his keen eye, however, to notice her eyes also seemed to wander…

But then the King was talking about Zelda, and Revali’s eyes darted to the center of the court. She was in her stunning blue gown, golden hair radiant in the streaks of sun that gleaned through the window. Revali’s stiff posture relaxed just a little at the sight. In that dress, with the sun on her soft features, with those kind, caring eyes, she really was the descendant of the Goddess. Hylia herself must have looked like Zelda, for there was no face more beautiful in the world.

The ceremony ended with polite applause and hushed congratulations, as if Ganon would appear if they heard. Then they were all shooed away as they had another ceremony to attend, and to wait for the feast prepared in their name.

~

And what a wait it was.

They had to go to some ceremony to name that _boy_ as Zelda’s protector and knight. Revali made it quite clear he didn’t like all the pomp and nonsense around this. It was just giving the boy a sword and a shirt. Which, Revali noted, the color looked far better on him than Link.

It also meant that this boy was to be at Zelda’s side, no matter what. She didn’t need a child with a special sword to protect her. And not just because Revali imagined himself as her Chosen Knight. That would be preposterous. Despite being more qualified and more skilled and more agile and better looking and more capable, he absolutely never imagined himself as her Chosen Knight. Clearly. No matter where she went, she would be protected by armies. She was too important for the Royal Family to just send her off in the world. This boy was _redundant_.

And not to mention Revali was embarrassed in front of the Princess! Daruk pulled them into a hug, sending the Rito crashing down to the floor. Urbosa just laughed, and Daruk pulled the rest into a large hug, leaving Revali to collect himself without the sympathy of those around him. It was humiliating. He had to find his calm again before the feast, least he make a total fool of himself.

The feast was grand. Revali sat at the long table, marked for the champions. He managed to sit next to the Princess, which he was pretty proud of himself for pulling that off. Not that anyone had to know he switched the nameplates. He quietly ate his meal, watching the dozens of people go up to Zelda, thank her for her patience and kindness and brilliance. Revali found himself glaring at those who didn’t compliment her in a way that he felt fit. She deserved much more than two words and some gratitude. The Shiekah were bestowing waterfalls of compliments. The people of the court should learn by their example.

Revali did, of course, take his time to accept praises for his achievements, as he rightly earned, but most of his attention was on the princess. He could tell that royal functions like this wore her out. Her eyes dropped as she was once again denied a bite to eat when another family came up to praise her. She put on her polite smile, one that didn’t reach her eyes. They didn’t even compliment her intelligence and grace. How dare they treat her with such ingratitude. Impulse took over Revali. He began talking to the noble family, about Zelda’s grand achievements with Vah Medoh, honoring the Rito with such an honor. He spoke just long enough for the lovely princess to finish her meal, and the next few noble families to be discouraged from the line to speak to her highness.

Dancing followed dinner. The courtyard near the dining hall filled with couples twirling and spinning to the music of the court poet. The view from the dining area was a delight, the open room giving a full view of the festivities and the sparkling night sky. Revali made note that the boy champion led Mipha out for a dance, but he was stiff throughout the dance. He’d have to ask Mipha about that later. More importantly, the Princess remained in her seat, exhausted from the day. She turned to speak to a lady in waiting, and Revali did not hide the fact that he stared at her hair. He picked up a lock of it, noticing how smooth it was. And how simple her hair was for this day.

Zelda turned back, now noticing a bit of her hair was in the hands of the Rito. “Revali?” Her face held confusion and a slight blush.

“Did your handmaids do your hair, dear Princess?” He asked, now just as frustrated as he was with the nobles.

“Why, yes. They dressed me for the ceremonies today, and did my hair.”

Revali scoffed at the notion. They had hours to dress the princess. And this was the best they could do? “I should see to you getting a Rito handmaid. We Rito are known for our skill with braids, and we can make the most elegant designs with nothing but a bit of ribbon.”

Zelda’s confusion turned to surprise, but she did smile and giggle at the notion. This smile went to her eyes. Real, true joy at his words. “I don’t think that is necessary, but I thank you for you offer.”

“Hmph, well,” Revali put the lock of her hair back in place, fixing her underwhelming style, “If you are ever in need of a truly masterful hair style, let me know.”

“Do you do your own, Master Revali?” Her delicate fingers traced one of his braids. He felt the slightest pressure as she touched the ribbon that he wove through. He felt a flush on his face.

“I do.”

“Maybe, if we have some time, you should do my braids.”

Revali’s heart nearly stopped.


	4. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali gets word about the Princess.

Revali found he liked the scarf. It was soft and well crafted. The Princess was extremely talented. He liked to keep it pristine. Since it was difficult to keep things ironed in Rito, Revali made sure to fold it up every evening, and wear his old scarf at night. Besides, his old scarf was larger. It doubled as a blanket for the cold nights.

He had just finished a meal after practice for the evening. Despite being the most skilled at his talent, he always practiced. His skill needed to be second nature. And, well, he liked showing off what he decided to call Revali’s Magnificence.

He was just about to tuck into bed when a messenger came to his hut. The castle had a few Rito working for it, as they could most quickly reach the farthest cities and stables in the land. This one seemed to be sent by the king himself, if his clothes were any indication.

“Champion Revali, sir.” The Rito saluted.

Revali raised an eyebrow, not amused. The moon was already high in the sky. “Yes? What could the King want at this hour?”

“The Princess is ill, Champion Revali.”

Revali sucked in a breath. His face grew hard with rage, as if it was this poor messenger’s fault. How could she be ill? She was perfectly healthy a week ago. Revali’s heart beat in his chest, his beak clenched. “With what?”

“Frostbite, sir.”

“Frostbite?! What happened?” This messenger had better speak quickly. Revali didn’t have time to play games. Frostbite was serious, and he wasn’t so sure those pathetic handmaids knew how to treat it. The Field was warm compared to Rito, and never really got that cold…

“She appeared to have gone too far in trying to awaken her powers, sir.”

“Isn’t that knight supposed to protect her? Not just from monsters, but from doing stupid shit like that?”

The messenger winced at his foul language. Good. Know how pissed he was. “It was his day off, sir. He was home with his family at Hateno, sir.”

Revali let out a groan. Of course he wouldn’t be around when the Princess needed him most. More evidence that Rhoam should demote the boy and promote Revali. “Alert the Leader. I’ll see the Princess.” Before the other Rito could respond, Revali was off, high in the sky and racing towards the castle.

His flight only grew more and more panicked. The night sky grew darker. It would be a long evening, for all of them. He could see the castle in the distance. It was a beautifully clear night, but that only made the castle seem farther away. He couldn’t fly fast enough. Soon enough, he saw a female Rito fly in the distance. She also wore the royal clothes of the King’s messengers. When he looked to the ground, he saw a galloping horde racing on the path just under the Rito. Even being this high up, he could hear their chants and yells. It seemed to be a Gerudo army, judging by the sounds. Their weapons glistened in the moonlight, although he could see the one in front with something metal on her head. They must have alerted all the champions, because Revali was sure that was Urbosa on her way to the castle. But, even at full speed on a horse, she wouldn’t be there for another few hours or so. The paths wound, and it was too big a risk to cut corners, even with a trained army at her side. Revali flew on.

He didn’t bother with going through the front gate. He landed on the pathway right by her study. No candles lit her research, but the soft glow of a fire came from her room.

“Princess?” He called out, to not surprise her.

“R-Revali?” A weak voice cried out. That sealed it. Revali let himself in.

He didn’t bother to acknowledge the gasping handmaidens. He flew down to the level where Zelda sat by the fire, wrapped in blankets. “Out! The lot of you! Leave us!” The maids looked apprehensive, but one stern look and they scurried out like the cowards they were. Useless ladies. They didn’t know how to properly treat a princess as wonderful as Zelda. He _really_ needed to get her that Rito handmaid.

He waited for the door to close before speaking. He kneeled before the princess, curled in her chair wrapped in a blanket. “Zelda?”

“You came so quickly.” Her voice was weak and marred by shivers. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around her head. She didn’t look like a princess here. She looked like a young woman, broken from a day of pain. Her soft features red, even her lip had cracked from the cold.

“How do you feel?”

“Better.” A slender hand reached out to touch his wing. Her breath was shallow, and her hand shivered as it clung to his. Her smile was faint.

“I will take care of you now, Zelda. I promise.” She gave him a weak nod, and went to work. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, tucking her under her sheets. He stoked the fire and lit all the candles around the room. It was bright, sure, but she would appreciate the gradual rising heat of the room. He let down her hair before wrapping her in his scarf again.

“You must be careful, Princess,” He stroked her cheek with his thumb, checking for any symptoms of anything worse.

“Please, call me Zelda.”

Revali froze for a second. He called her Zelda before, sure, but hearing her say that, like this, it made his heart skip a beat. Like she wanted get rid of all titles when he was around. “Of course, Zelda. But I must insist you tell me what happened.”

She gently nodded before leaning into his wing. “I went to the Temple of Time to pray.”

“I don’t think that’s it. It’s not that cold at the Temple”

Zelda hesitated, but she didn’t move away from Revali. “I went up the mountain.”

Revali sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. “That’s dangerous without your warm clothes, Zelda.”

“I know but…” She broke their eye contact. Her posture slumped, and he could tell she regretted what she did. Revali hoped this wasn’t a habit. Putting herself in extreme situations would help no one, even if it did awaken her powers. “Please, just sit with me? I’m so tired.”

This was a battle Revali would not win today. She was as stubborn as she was intelligent. Tomorrow, he’d have to talk to her about it. He moved to sit on the bed fully, next to Zelda. Much to his surprise. She moved to lean on him, using his chest as a pillow. “You’re so warm.”

Revali froze. The most beautiful, fantastic, lovely woman in the land wanted to cuddle with him?! How was he supposed to respond to such an honor. He hoped she didn’t hear his heart skip a beat. He wrapped a wing around her, and pulled the blanket up with his other. He felt her relax against him. He thought a day like this would be awkward, but he felt something just as disconcerting.

He felt at ease.

It felt so natural to have the Princess tucked under his wing, holding her and comforting her. He wanted to do it forever. He wanted to do it every night, not just when she needed it most. It was so weird to think of someone else like this. He valued himself, of course, but there was something about the Princess that took him.

“Are you warm?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like me to stay the night?”

She nodded her head. Revali took in a breath, and then gently touched his beak to her head; something close to a goodnight kiss.

She drifted asleep on his chest. Her face relaxed, leaving only soft features as color came back to her. She would be alright, Revali knew. He stroked her cheek, hoping she knew how much she meant to this country.

How much she meant to him.

The door to her room creaked open. Revali turned his gaze from her to the intruder. Any sweet thoughts he had left as he saw the Chosen Hero enter, looking like he just came from a long ride. He probably had. He probably was told that the princess was ill, and he got his horse and rode as fast as his horse could go.

“You should have protected her, hero.” Revali sneered.

Link looked at him. Revali thought there was some pain in those eyes, some regret, but he didn’t care. Link left a mess, and Revali had to clean it up.

Link closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see our Hero.


	5. Paths of Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali has some important matters to discuss with Mipha.

It was an easy flight to the Zora Domain. The skys seemed to be more favorable, although Revali knew how that rain could turn up at any point. Flying in rain was not the worst, although he had little desire to get the scarf Zelda gave him wet. No, it was the wind. Gusts could throw a bird like him across the land if he wasn’t careful. Thankfully, he had mastered the art of the skill he decided to call Revali’s Excellence.

He easily landed on the bridge to the Zora Domain. He stood poised, taking in the glittering town before strutting down to the gates. The whole land was beautiful. While it rained often, today, the sun shone down on the crystal land. The fountains and rivers glistened. The central plaza was beautifully open, with children running and splashing while adults chattered and talked and traded. The Zora were keener on jewels and fine goods. While it wasn’t Revali’s style, he did enjoy the glisten of everything. Maybe he could get a necklace made by them for Zelda. Or, no, the Gerudo were better jewelry makers…

He easily passed the guards and made his way up to the level of the royals. He had only been to the Zora throne room once before, on a trip where all the Champions went to visit the other higher ups in the land. Even he was slightly intimidated by the size of the Zora King, but quickly felt ease when he learned how friendly the King was.

“Champion Revali! What brings you here today?” The King’s voice boomed in laughter, somehow not waking the child in his wife’s arms. He had heard there was a new Prince, but Revali had to miss the party for it. Or, rather, he made up an event to miss the party.

“Your Majesty, it’s always an honor. I’m here to discuss plans with Mipha.” Revali politely bowed.

“Of course! Her tea chamber is just down the hall. A maid shall escort you.” A short Zora bowed to him, and led the Rito along. Revali quite liked that. Nobody in Rito ever bowed to him…

It was a fairly short walk to Mipha’s chambers. The area where the Royals lived was just as stunning as the rest of the land, if not more. Everything was decorated with purpose, paintings of past kings and queens lined the main hallway.

Mipha’s room seemed just her style. Everything was well organized and clean, but with little bits of her personality around. A little bit of splashed water here, a bit of ink spilled on the desk there. If he had to guess, this was what her room looked like if he imagined it. Well, he imagined more portraits of Link on the walls, practically covering them, but he was glad she exercised restraint.

“Oh, hello, Revali. I’m glad you made it over well.” Mipha stood from her desk, motioning for him to sit at her central table, set with some tea.

“The flight was easy. No major storms over Hyrule.” He waited for the maid to close the door before he leaned in and spoke plainly. “What is that blasted king doing?”

Mipha rolled her eyes in clear frustration as well, and just sighed as she poured him tea. “I don’t know. But I’m sure his judgment is clear.”

“It’s not,” Revali droned. “I know Zora have more independence than others but-”

“Chose your words carefully, Revali.”

“- I’m just saying, he gives you more autonomy. As he does for the Gerudo. The Rito have to live more closely under his rule. He is a strong king, but not necessarily a wise one.”

Mipha sighed again, sipping her tea. She was frustrated as well. It was rare for her to show this much distress over a decision by the Royal Court. Revali knew how serious the situation was. When he heard the news, he just beat up targets at the Flight Range. His own Chief couldn’t talk to him for a day.

“He must have some reason for commanding the Princess to focus on her powers.” He could tell Mipha was trying to rationalize, but her tone showed just how much she disagreed with the decision.

“The last time she did so, she nearly froze to death. Urbosa brought the Gerudo army. I didn’t know that every Goron held weapons that big!”

“Yes, but sealing Ganon away is the hope, in the end. And she is the only one that can do that.”

“But if she can’t, then we lose the most brilliant mind working on the machines that could protect everyone, and maybe even kill the pig for good.”

Mipha sighed and put down her tea. She sat like a trained princess, but her face held the sternness of a warrior. She would have made a fine Gerudo.

“We have Link,” her voice was controlled, “And we have the sword.”

Revali’s faith in that boy was minimal, to put it delicately, but if it was an open to work with his team and agree on something, he wouldn’t look it in the mouth. “Maybe that might be enough to seal Ganon away.”

Mipha seemed to light up at that. “Yes, I think it’s worth examining. And the Princess would no longer be forced to solely focus on her power if we had that as a backup.”

“We need her focused on these machines. The Guardians might be the best shot to save larger towns and groups of people. With the tech on the smaller monsters, we can focus on fighting Ganon.”

“I agree.” Mipha walked to her desk, grabbing some paper and something to write with. “I will write to Urbosa and have some handmaids deliver the letter in two days. It’s better for everyone if Zelda sticks to working with the Shiekah.”

Revali smiled. He knew Mipha could help him. He had disgustingly small influence, really. He had no title beyond Champion, no political power, no social or military influence. And, well, he wouldn’t speak of his other motives for wanting to give Zelda some more time.

He looked around Mipha’s room as she wrote her letter. The room had very high ceilings. That was one thing Revali could never get used to. He slept near the roof of his hut! He much preferred a small house and an open sky. There was a door in her room, presumably to a bathing area. To which… oh no, the door was opening and-

Revali’s eyes went wide as Link’s caught his. His hair was wet from a bath, and he was in nothing but a delicate dressing robe. It looked to be a Zora garment, as it looked almost out of place on the man’s tough skin. They both were in complete shock at seeing the other.

Revali just managed to say “Uhh…” before Link quickly walked out of the room, into the main hallway. Mipha looked up at the interaction, slight blush on her face.

“You gonna explain that?” Revali asked.

Her voice may have been calm, but her blush only intensified. “He stayed the night.”

“…In the room of the heir apparent?”

Mipha made a high pitched squealing noise behind her closed lips. “Y-yes.”

“Are people aware?”

“The important ones! Father just… Father just gave our matrimony his blessing the other day.”

“Woah, Marriage?!” Revali squawked.

“Calm down! It’s not official yet. I need… I need to do something first.” Mipha fiddled with her quill. “Surely, you must feel the same way about the Princess.”

Revali paled. “How did you find out?”

“Urbosa told me how she found you in Zelda’s bed that morning.”

Vendettas might not be predictable, but in that moment, Revali found that he needed to have strong, strong words with Urbosa.

“Oh. I thought she promised to keep that between the three of us.”

Mipha shrugged. “But I think it’s great. Zelda needs someone like you. To keep her focus on the right path.”

Revali couldn’t help but think of spending more time with Zelda, maybe also acting as her advisor. Her closest advisor, of course. He smiled. “Well, thank you. It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
